<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the Mood by fwooshy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228922">In the Mood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fwooshy/pseuds/fwooshy'>fwooshy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HP Kinkuary 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>HP Kinkuary 2021, Jealousy, M/M, Past Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:41:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fwooshy/pseuds/fwooshy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I saw you with Harry today," Ron says. "In the Ministry cafeteria."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HP Kinkuary 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>HP Kinkuary 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In the Mood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you very much to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adybou">Adybou</a> for looking this over!! You are a star ⭐</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"I saw you with Harry today," Ron says. "In the Ministry cafeteria."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco buries his face into Ron's neck. He's already breathless from a single finger, knuckle-deep in his arse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron crooks his finger and digs his nail in rough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jesus! God, fine, yes. I did," Draco pants. He pushes an arm between them so that they're face-to-face. "I'm consulting for his case." He smirks. "What, you jealous?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron digs his nail in again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ouch! Jesus, quit it," Draco gripes. "We can stop if you're not in the mood."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron is very much in the mood. His cock is thick and heavy. He's harder than he's been all week, and all it took is Draco's wrist in Harry's hand from across the Ministry cafeteria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jealousy's a bitch of a mood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron pushes in another finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ron," Draco whines, falling apart against Ron's chest. Ron can hear the complaints in his voice. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm just doing my job</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ron imagines him saying. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It's not my fault I have to work with my ex, the one I was crazy about my whole bloody life</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron flips Draco over. He hoists Draco onto his knees and spreads his cheeks wide before burying his tongue between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ron," Draco moans, his voice muffled by the sheets. "Ron," he drags out, fingers flexed, back arched for more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron pulls back and lines the head of his cock up. He nudges the rim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco's gone quiet, his whole back aquiver with anticipation. But Ron doesn't budge. Instead, he says, "Say it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you really that insecure about Potter?" Draco asks. He cranes his neck to look Ron in the eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron gazes back, unblinking. Sure, he's getting Harry's sloppy seconds. That's fine. That's more than fine, in fact—it turns him on. But Draco knows what he needs to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco is beet-red, his cock leaking all over Ron's good sheets. He knows what to say, even if he's near-tears in shame from it. "I'm yours," he sobs, choked. "Yours, goddammit, c'mon, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please—</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron shoves Draco's face down before finally, finally pushing in. Draco opens up under him, for him. His.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron's used to getting hand-me-downs. But once they're his, they’re his for good.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was written for hpkinkuary prompt <a href="https://hpkinkuary.tumblr.com/post/642269228235423744/find-the-rules-and-post-to-the-collection-here">"possessiveness/jealousy"</a>.</p><p>Thank you for reading! 💛 You can find me on <a href="https://fwooshy.dreamwidth.org/">dw</a> and <a href="https://fw00shy.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>